Mayhem and Milk
by Spirits2478
Summary: It's parent's week and Scotts not to happy. So Jean, Kitty and Evan have a plan to cheer up Scott but will this plan have Kurt and Rouge reliving their childhood!
1. Planning

Note: I do not own x-men evolution, if I did do you really think I would be on this website instead of sitting in a hot tub! And this is my first story so be easy on me.

Scott was miserable, ten year's ago he lost his parent's usually he tried not to dwell on this memory, but this week was parent's week. Kitty's folk's had arrived two day's ago, Kurt's parents left today. Evan's parent's were supposed to show up in thirty minutes, same with Jean's dad. Scott felt meaningless, he was supposed to be the leader, the one to look up to but today he was the one sitting off in the corner alone.

" Hey Scott we're all going out for pizza want to come" Jean said in a hopeful voice

" No I'm good go on ahead, and you don't have to bring me back anything, thanks anyway".

Jean walked over to where Kitty and Evan sat " He's still upset, he'll barley talk to anyone, even the professor!

"Well like duh he like totally lost his parent's in that crash!!! "sigh" Poor guy." whispered Kitty

" If only we could do something for him, I wish the old Scott was back." Evan said mumbling the last part.

Kitty started grinning ear to ear " I like totally know what we can do for him!!!!!!"

Evan sighed "No kitty, baking him muffins WONT help"

Kitty looked hurt, " One, that was not what I ment , two, I was going to make muffins for Kurt not Scott." Kurt heard this and quickly teleported away. Kitty looked at where Kurt had been and shrugged " Here's the plan." As kitty told of her plan Evan grew a horrified look on his face "NO WAY WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!!!! Do you think she would even come???!!!!

"If we bribed her she might." Jean suddenly knew what she ment and started telling her how that's not right but then she looked over at Scott. 'sigh"

"Who knows the brotherhoods number?"

YAY FIRST STORY COMPLETE!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry there's more coming

X-Men Evolution


	2. The Gizmo

Note I do not own x-men evolution. I'm SO glad that so many people read my story!!!! Well the second chapter is here, enjoy.

Jean, Kitty and Evan had started making preparation's for there master plan "So first we'll need to . . ." Kitty was cut short cause Bobby had walked over to see what they were doing, "What are you guy's doing???"

" Well if you must know we have a plan to make Scott happier." Kitty said with a grin.

"Finally!!!!!!!!!!!! So what's the plan?" Bobby yelled. They all looked around to see if Scot had heard the yell but he had left just a short while ago.

" Well ok, first we're going to turn Scott, Kurt and Rouge into three year-old 's " Bobby looked at them like they had just said to stick Scott ,Kurt and Rouge in the oven and bake for two hour's.

" ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!! One, how are you going to turn them into toddler's???!!! Two, how will that make Scott happier????!!!!!

" To answer your first question, no I'm not insane just pure genius, second, already covered. We called Forge and he said he would make us a machine to turn them into todderler's . Third, well after there toderler's were going to bribe Mystique into morphing into Scott's Mom/Dad."

" Wait, wait, wait, WHAT!!!!! Slow down I get your plan except one thing. What are you going to bribe her with ? Bobby said nervously

That's where Kurt and Rouge come in." Evan said with a sly smile, Bobby looked over a Jean

" Do you approve of this?" Bobby said hoping that his comment would make Jean come to her senses and tell them all how wrong this was and call Forge and tell him not to build the machine but instead Jean said . . .

"I'm perfectly fine with this I mean Scott get's to spend some more time with his parent's , hopefully placing some good memories into his mind and Kurt and Rouge get some quality time with there mom."

"I still don't like this" Just then Forge ran into the room with a box.

" I'VE DONE IT!!!!!" Screamed Forge

"Tell me when it's over" whispered Bobby

Thirty minutes later Forge's gizmo was set up and all the new recruit's knew about the plan "Okay the machine's almost done, I've spent all day working on this one. Said Forge who looked like a child that was about to try out their new toy.

"Umm is it safe I mean has it been tested and what if the professor find's out and . . ." Magma stuttered

"Don't worry it's been tested and the professor away in England so every thing's okay" Forge said trying to calm down the Nova Roma princess.

" So where is Rouge , Kurt and Scott anyway?" Asked Rahne

" Oh don't worry Kitty's gone to get them" said Jean "Oh here they come."

"Keety , vhat is so important that we must see." Kurt asked suspiciously

"Yeah, what is this thing we have to see" Rouge asked obviously ticked off

Before Scott could question they all entered the living room to find almost all there teammate's including Forge with a strange machine suddenly a blinding light hit them and they were knocked out.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! SUGESTIONS NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. SOS

**Thank you to : Courtney Summers for being the FIRST person to review my FIRST story, and thank you to sketocase, You said to update so here we are. **

**I DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Evan looked all around the room for the todderler's then he realized the machine didn't work. Kurt, Rouge and Scott were lying on the floor knocked out nothing about them changed , well maybe a few bump's and bruises were added from the fall except that nothing changed " Well this suck's" Evan said looking down at his teammates " Hmmmmmm this shouldn't have happened, I set the pre sensor scanner right same with the atomic structure, Hmmmmmm" muttered Forge**

" **So will they like be okay it wont give them brain damage now will it???" whispered Kitty **

" **Everybody stop worrying there going to be fine but JUST as a precaution we'll take them to the medical lab. Wow you people worry to much." Forge said**

" **Okay, Okay well while Forge take's them down to the med lab, how about we go an get some pizza?!" Jean suggested. At this comment everybody ran towards the door and into the car's. Except Forge who went off sulking and mumbling about his life.**

**Half n hour later Jean, Evan, Kitty, Bobby, Sunspot ,(Sorry forgot his name) Jamie, Jubilee, Rahne and Amara were all out eating pizza. "Do you think they'll be okay I mean what will happen when they wake up. What would they do to Forge and . . . OMG WE HAVE TO GET BACK BEFORE ROUGE KILL'S FORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jean screamed**

"**Dude like take a chill pill everything will be just fine. Wow Forge is right we worry to much." Amara said calmingly **

" **Your right just got to relax get my mind off it." Jean said hyperventilating while talking "Oh we need to like call Mystique and tell her the whole thing's off." Kitty said whipping out her phone " Let me just call her and . . .**

"**RING, RING , RING"**

" **Sorry got a text and it's from Forge" as Kitty read her face grew concerned. "Hey guy's look at this" Kitty showed them the text they all sat there for a minute " SOS, what is that supposed to mean" asked Bobby " I don't know but I don't like it. Come on let's get back to the mansion" commanded Jean. Then with the help of Kitty's driving they all got back to the mansion in about five minute's.**

" **FORGE WHERE ARE YOU, hmmm okay we'll divide into team's and go an find him" Bobby said trying to act like Scott**

**Rahne gave him a funny look "or we could just look in that corner" she said with a smile. They all ran over to where Forge was curled up into a ball "There evil, There evil" he kept mumbling**

**Jean didn't want to waste time dealing with Forge's emotion's, so she just dove into his mind " OMG, guy's follow me quick!!!" Jean said looking like she was going to faint. They all followed her except some of the new recruit's who stayed behind to help Forge get back his sainity. There pace quickened once they heard a series of crashes and bang's coming from the dining room. **

**Once they got to the dining room there jaw's dropped because sitting there on the floor was a little boy with red sunglasses staring at a little girl who was banging on pot's and pan's with brown hair and a white stripe going through it . Then off to the side was a little blue boy, "well look's like the machine work's" Evan said. Before anyone else could add to that statement the doorbell rang**

" **I'll get it!" Kitty said hoping to get away from the insanity, but as soon as she opened the door she wished that she had stayed in the dining room, cause at the door was Pietro, Lance, Toad, Blob and Wanda. "Were here to . . ." before they could utter another word Kitty slammed the door " Well that was pleasant" Pietro muttered.**

**The brotherhood just stood there for a moment until they heard the stuff they were saying inside all they could make out was something about someone being evil , and another person saying how they were supposed to be helping Scott and how it's rude to slam the door in people's face's "Suddenly Jean opened the door " Hehe sorry bout that so you're here too . . ." "Pick up Kurt and Rouge." Wanda said looking at Jean considering to set her on fire.**

"**Oh yeah right ummmm there in the dining room and when will Mystique come?" Jean asked quietly " Oh in about fifteen minute's , were supposed to be the sitter's while Mystique pretends to be the kid's parents." Wanda said hoping that Jean didn't hear how they were going to be watching after Kurt and Rouge . Suddenly Kurt came running into the room.**

" **Vwy did she weave me ?" Kurt said in a lovable voice. At first Wanda didn't know what he meant at first then she got the true depth of it all. " Your mother didn't want to leave you, she loved you very much." Wanda replied, Kurt's face lit up "Yay, thwankyou Wanda." Kurt said merrily then he joyfully skipped off!**

" **Wow didn't know you had such a way with kid's!!!" Jean exclaimed, Wanda chuckled barley knew myself. **

" **Are we going to sit here all day chit- chatin all day or we going to go home so I can watch the tube." Pietro said with a grin. "If you do watch anything it's either going to be Elmo or Barney." Lance said with a smirk. At that statement Pietro's face turned impossibly pale.**

" **Hey Kurt , Rouge come here" Jean yelled, almost immediately the todderler's rushed into the room. "****yes****" they both said in unison. Your both going to go with them for awhile "Okey-dokey" Kurt said "This is going to be one heck of a week" Toad muttered **


	4. Is that a Rating?

**DON'T OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION, Sorry for the last story being in bold don't know how that happened. **

**As the brotherhood was driving home from the institute with the two todderler's not much was said until Rouge tried touching Pietro. "Oh no you don't!" said Pietro, as he held Rouge by the back of her shirt at arm's length.**

**Wanda looked over at her twin brother and laughed "You do know neither of them have there power's." Pietro blushed "I knew that" he stuttered "Don't worry Pie-pie, I'll protect you from the big bad three year olds," " Don't be so stiff. We could do anything to them and they couldn't do a thing!" exclaimed Lance**

" **I'm not so sure yo, I mean we do stuff to them and now but then when there turned back they remember it all, then we either end up in a coma for a week cause of Goth chick over there or we get teleported inside a wall cause of blue-boy." **

" **Why are you even afraid of these babies anyway?!" Blob said, with that comment Blob grabbed on to Kurt's tail an pulled.**

" **OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Twat was mean twat hurt!!!" Kurt whimpered**

" **See what did I tell you, nothing to worry about." Wanda looked at the two todderler's " There going to need some serious therapy after this is over" she thought. **

**Meanwhile . . . **

" **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Hwiher , Hwiher" ( Hwiher = Higher) Jean was using telekinesis to make Scott float up in the air like superman. **

"**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK" **

" **Oh that must be her" , Jean said quickly put him down. Scott started contently watching a butterfly outside, "You stay here while I go get the door." Jean said sweetly to the three year old boy "Okey-dokey" He said as he walked off into the living room, bored with the butterfly. Jean walked over to the door to find a women who looked exactly like the women from Scott's memory's. **

"**Sooo . . ." Jean's voice trailed off "Ok let's cut the chit-chat where's the boy?!" Mystique said in a harsh tone " You wait just one minute, before I let you anywhere near him let me make something clear if you hurt him in anyway you'll get shot all the way to Timbuktu and you will NEVER , I repeat NEVER see your kid's ever again!!!!!!!!!! **

**Jean glanced at Mystique nervously, afraid of the thing's Mystique could do to her. But instead of violence and rampage she said " Those are fair term's." Jean stood there staring at her, she excepted to be punted through a wall with a remark like that! **

**Suddenly Scott ran into the room. "MOMMY!!!!!" Scott ran over to, what he thought was his mom. Mystique picked him up and hugged him like he was her own son. "Wherre have you ben mommy?" Scott said sweetly **

"**Mommy had to some work, but mommy's here now." and with that comment Mystique walked off into the kitchen with Scott. Jean stared blankly for awhile until Evan walked over,**

"**Wow it's almost like the whole Area 51 thing never happened, she must really want to see Kurt and Rouge," Evan said**

"**I hope that's true . . ." Jean replied meekly**

"**DING-DONG" **

"**I don't get how people can even get in here, don't they have to wait at the gate" Jean said while going to answer the door, again. Evan shrugged. Jean opened the door to see Amanda.**

" **Hey is Kurt home?" asked Amanda. Jean thought for a moment she didn't want to scare her by telling her that her boyfriend was a todderler but she didn't enjoy lying either, Jean sighed "Well here's what happened . . ." as Jean told the story Amanda looked like she was about to faint.**

"**I cant believe you! You gave some of your teammates to the brotherhood! Are you trying to get them scarred for life!!! Come on, I didn't think you do this to Scott, he's got a tuff life as it is, and have you thought about Alex. He'll be coming in a few day's! I wonder how he's going to react to find he's older brother, the one person he look's up to turned into a three year old. Ok let's say this plan does work, Scott's all happy but now Alex is miserable!!!" **

**Jean couldn't bare to listen to her rant, she knew she was right but hey, they were doing it on good intention's. Jean suddenly knew what she had to do. "Hey would you wait here a moment?" Jean asked sweetly "certainly" Jean rushed off into the mansion.**

**Amanda waited there a moment, "after this I am TOTTALY going to go get Kurt." Amanda thought Jean heard what Amanda was going to do. She couldn't let that happen if she picked up Kurt then Mystique would leave, making Scott miserable, she couldn't , no she WOULDN'T let that happen. " Umm Amanda, come here a second" Jean asked calmly. "Okay" Amanda said nervously as she walked into the room where Jean was standing. Once Amanda walked into the room she saw was Jean was holding " WAIT NO . ." but she couldn't say anymore before she was out cold.**

**Meanwhile . . .**

" **I'm bored" Rouge whined, Toad, Lance, Pietro and Blob were watching sumo-wrestling while Kurt and Rouge were sitting in a homemade play pen made out of large popsicle stick's and Toad's gunk. **

"**I wanna wathc a movie." Kurt said while trying to get out of his popsicle play pen. " Ok well if we don't do something with them Mystique gonna have are head's." Lance groaned **

" **Ok let's go with fuzz-ball's idea and watch a movie." Pietro said. " Let's go pick out a movie then." Suggested Lance**

" **Hold up, your NOT going to show them one of are movies they'll die from fright! You guy's are heading to the movie rental place and picking out an age appropriate film. UNDERSTAND!!!!!" Wanda said sharply.**

"**Understood" they all said meekly " Good, well I'm going out for a few hour's, when I come back they better be happy!" Wanda yelled and with that she went out the door. Toad turned around and looked at the other teen's,**

"**You know technically, there sixteen." Toad said with a grin.**

**And so because of that comment they were all watching Death of The Goth and Demon Trilogy. Pietro and Lance were contently watching the violence, while Blob ate a year's food supply in the kitchen and Toad was watching the todderler's shake from fright, "Yo this was my best idea yet! Their so freaked out I cant wait to use this as blackmail." Toad said evilly**

" **Yeah this is awesome and a minute a go did you see blue boy's face when the demon got shoved head first into a woodchiper ?!" Pietro asked eagerly **

" **Yeah that face was priceless." Toad said while wiping a tear from his eye. " Hey when is Wanda getting back?" Lance asked.**

" **Hour and a half." Toad replied "Good that will give us just enough time to get to the part where the Goth get's eaten alive!!!" Lance said. When Rouge heard that last comment all the color drained from her face ( Not that she has much color to begin with).**

"**Look at her face ,oh go get a camera this has blackmail written all over it!!!" Pietro said**

" **Where is the camera?!?!" Toad asked**

" **In the kitchen" Lance replied, Toad quickly hopped off into the darkness. Suddenly Toad let out a bloodcurdling scream "What the heck was that?!?!" Lance said, frightened from the scream. Kurt and Rouge were crying and Pietro was coming very close to joining the todderler's.**

"**Ummmm, who want's to go check it out?" Pietro stuttered. Soon after that Wanda came out of the kitchen holding Toad's ear,**

**I CANT BELIVE YOU LET THREE YEAR OLD'S WACTH A NC21 RATED MOVIE!!!!" Wanda screamed at them,**

" **Is NC21 even a rating?" Lance asked**

" **Yeah it is, when people saw this movie it was so scary that they had to invent a new rating! Toad said almost excitedly. Wanda gave him a death glare,**

" **IF YOU KNEW THE RATING WHY DID YOU SHOW IT TO THEM!!??!?!" Wanda exclaimed. Toad shifted uneasily, " Wellll , Ummmm their not really todderler's, their sixteen." Toad stuttered. Wanda pointed to the x- todderler's " DO THOSE LOOK LIKE TEENAGER'S TO YOU!!!????" **

" **No it look's like a empty playpen!!!!!" Lance yelled, shocked to find Mystiques children missing. Wanda looked at the play pen for a second, " Ok this wont be to hard all we have to do is find two todderler's, no problem right" Wanda said trying to stay calm, suddenly their was a faint beeping noise coming from the phone ,**

" **We are sorry but at 11:00 PM Sat Oct 11th**** your power will be turned off due to unpaid bill's, please have a nice day." the message said in a robotic voice. Then all the power in the entire house turned off. **

**Pietro turned to Wanda, " Correction, we have to find two freaked out kid's, in the dark, so no, this will be a problem".**

**I DID IT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER!!! And before you comment I know that Death of the Goths and Demons trilogy is not a movie and most of you probably think that what I wrote for that movie was dumb but hey I've never seen a horror movie so . . . REVEIW1!!!!!!! **


	5. Screams of a Kid

_Don't own x-men evolution !!!!!!! _

_Here's my next chapter peeps, and please give at least ONE suggestion!!!!!!!!!! " Here blueboy, here blueboy, come get some delicious food." Toad yelled, They had been looking for the x- kids for about fifteen minutes._

" _There kids not cats!!!!" Lance said, trying to not trip over anything, " Well fuzz ball does have certain aspects of a cat, like a cat's fuzzy so is he, cats have pointed teeth and guess what so does he!!" Toad exclaimed, suddenly there was a hiss from the darkness,_

"_Please tell me that was you Toad!?" Pietro stuttered, shivering, " Wasn't me yo, I don't hiss." Toad exclaimed._

"_Ummmm I think he heard you . . ." Pietro stuttered, suddenly Toad started screaming. When they looked over it looked as if a shadow was attacking his leg, and then in just a flash he was gone.(No I'm NOT referring to his powers) _

" _That was plain freaky yo!!!" toad said trying to catch his breath, Wanda came over to them,_

" _Oh yeah real smooth, first you get them freaked out then you make fun of them, you guys are horrible sitters!!!" Wanda yelled before she slapped Toad and walked off to find the kids._

" _That was harsh, but now that I think about that compared to what Mystique will do to us if we don't find those kids I would rather take that any day!" Toad exclaimed, Pietro paced around the room trying to think of a plan, suddenly his eyes lit up like a blazing fire and then he was a blur running around the house, suddenly he came back with a chainsaw, " If we cant find them with are eyes, maybe will find them with there screams!!" He said evilly._

_Meanwhile . . ._

" _Can I have a cookie?" Scott asked innocently, Mystique looked down at Scott and replied in a sweet voice,_

" _We don't have any cookies." Scott looked at her for a second, then stared at his hands which did not yet contain a cookie, then he let out an ear piercing scream that could be heard through the entire mansion!!_

" _I WANNA COOKIE!!!!" Mystique looked around wondering if anybody heard his screams, well that was a dumb question, I wouldn't be surprised if Australia heard him!! Mystique started to panic, if she didn't get this kid a cookie soon it wasn't going to be pretty._

" _Shhh, Shhh, it's ok, I'll go get you a cookie. Come on we'll go to store right now" Mystique said in a soothing tone, suddenly Scott tilted his head up and looked right into her eyes and said _

"_reawley???", Mystique looked down at him and thought,_

"_Maybe he isn't to bad after all." Little did she know how wrong she was. She quickly jotted down where she and the todderler were going on a piece of paper and headed off. Half way to the store Mystique realized that she had no money, " How can I be so stupid??!!!!???!" She said as she walked._

_She looked at the street to find out how far she had walked for nothing, then she saw it, HER HOUSE! She quickly ran up to the door she fiddled with her key trying to get it open, then she heard a chainsaw coming from inside the house. She quickly turned the old knob and ran inside the house._

_Yes I know this is short but I had to get something out there! I will try to be faster next time _


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, peeps I know I haven't written for this story in awhile I'm having a writers bock for this story so I started a new story, but don't worry I will be continuing this story, so until then, bye peeps!


End file.
